Quick Guide
Before playing make sure you have at least one key bound to each of these: "wmorder" - For giving orders "+wmselect" - For selecting melons It is also recommended to bind the following commands to keys: "wmstanceselect" - Determing selected melon stances "wmtypeselect" - Selects all melons of the same type "WMG1" - Selects and sets groups of melons "WMG2" "WMG3" "WMG4" "WMG5" "WMG6" How to play You have likely been automatically assigned a team. If not you may use the WarMelon Team Changer tool, or type "/join #" where # is the team number you wish to join. If your team doesn't already have a spawnpoint then make one somewhere defensible. Spawnpoints are the only places where you can spawn melons and harvest resources so make sure you protect them. Now you can spawn whatever melon types you'd like, granted you have the money. Each melon has a different price, which is modified by the options you selected. A flying cannon will certainly cost more than a lowly rolling fighter. You can also spawn props using either the baseprop tool or using the normal prop spawning. Props can only be spawned in range of outposts or spawnpoints. Use these to make fortifications or vehicles. Vehicles can always be easily powered by commandable order melons attached to it. Barracks and munitions factories both produce melons overtime, for free, but at a large upfront cost. You can set their rally points as you would move a standard melon. To move your melons (only those with the force/commandable option) hold down the wmselect key and draw a box around the melons you want. The selected melons will become slightly shinier. Then, hit the wmorder key to move the selected melons to your target. Additionally, you can hold down other keys while ordering to get more advanced options. SPRINT = Add waypoint DUCK = Patrol (must be used on last waypoint) WALK = Forces the melon to attack targeted entity. Even friendly melons and normal props can be targeted this way. USE = Melon will follow the target after executing all other waypoints. Using the WMStanceselect key while selecting melons will set all the melons to one of the following stances: Stand Ground = Standard oblivious melon behavior everyone knows and loves. Defensive(SPRINT)= Will autochase any unit in the area around the melon. If the target runs away or if there are no targets left in range the melon will move straight back to where it started resuming all previous waypoints, patrols, and leaders. Offensive(WALK) = Similar to defensive, but the melon will only give up and return if the target is either dead or if the target escapes far beyond what a defensive stance melon would chase. Berserk(DUCK) =These are for melons you don't care about coming home (especially good with kamikaze bombs and flying fighters). Berserk melons will chase any enemy coming within a large radius of it. They will not stop hunting their targets and will continually acquire new targets if it can find any. They do not return on their own, ever. How to get NRG: NRG is gained by controlling capture points by stationing melons nearby. The capture point will turn your teams color and will give you periodic NRG injections. Another way to get NRG is to build harvestor melons and have them find resource nodes. Build a harvestor (either attached to a vehicle or freely mobile) and give the harvestor a set of waypoints leading from your spawn point to a resource node. Make sure you end this path with a patrol. The harvestor melon will retrieve resources for as long as it is able. Other map features: The map you are playing on may have a communications uplink (usually a large satellite or antannae tower). Capturing this allows you to target a long range melon strike every two minutes. The legalizer- Advanced duplication works for almost everything. However, contraptions not made in WarMelons:RTS will not have any constraints. Some contraptions are simply too hard to redo so you have the option of using the legalizer to use your contraptions (should the admin allow the tool). The legalizer will paint your contraptions your team color, give it appropriate hitpoints, and designate it as a target for enemies. It will also cost NRG. The legalizer can only be used near a spawnpoint.